


'Cause Writing's Lighting Up

by missanomalous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanomalous/pseuds/missanomalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from my <a href="http://fourforyou.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Hook

She doesn’t mean to but her mind wanders sometimes. Especially here, in the captain’s cabin on the plush bed Hook had graciously offered her first night, the fatigue in her body from the electric currents catching up quickly with accompanied migraines. Maybe being surrounded by his things isn’t helping, but damned if Regina’s giving up peace and quiet for the company of Gold and the Charmings.

It’s the hook. Which is not as creative as she usually likes to be, but she supposes it’s better than just wanting a pretty face. It catches her unawares sometimes; the glint of the sun off the metal drawing her attention every time he would move it on the large wheel, making her feel like a small child drawn to the nearest shiny thing. Not that Regina's feelings are anywhere near childish. She can imagine it ripping off buttons and tearing away clothes, the sharp point pressing into her back and dragging along her skin _just so_ until she can feel a hundred hairline scratches all over her body, burning in the best way with every move she makes. Yes, as uncreative as having a kink for the hook is, she thinks she could be fine with being boring just this once.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Emma

Regina has never felt as wicked as she knew others saw her, but sometimes she gets close when she’s with Emma. The blonde is defiant up until the moment she’s not, giving into Regina’s will whenever it’s imposed, pliable and so very desperate for whatever scraps Regina throws her way. She’ll never be able to describe the satisfaction she feels when she watches the other woman sink to her knees in front of her, kneeling to the Queen when no one else would. What would Snow think of her promised daughter now?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Snow

The word is never spoken but always heard, slipped into conversations with not-so-subtle innuendos about people who are _that_ way. Snow knows what people think of those who were brave (or foolish) enough to make their love known, knows that so many of them end up dying for others to prove some skewed point. And they were just village people who lived quiet lives, people without the weight of a kingdom ready to fall on their shoulders.

If that were the only problem Snow thinks she could to deal with it rather easily. It seems simple enough to pretend that kissing visiting princes thrills her as much as the very sight of ivory gowns hugging tan curves. It doesn’t though. The only hands on her body that stop her breath aren’t calloused from sparring with knights, but smooth as silk, gliding down her arms like raindrops cascading from the sky. Snow makes excuses to be around those hands whenever she can, begging for them to brush out the knots in her hair or help her with her bodice, to watch them weave thread through needlepoints and dance along delicate petals when they walk through the gardens. Yet, if those hands belonged to some scullery maid, Snow could ignore her abhorrent attraction. But she doesn’t have that luxury - the hands she longs for don’t belong to just any woman and that’s what keeps her in the chapel begging to be fixed.

Princesses weren’t supposed to think about their stepmothers like this.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hook/Aurora

Maybe this wasn’t a way to go about her new start in life but to be quite honest, Aurora doesn’t _care_. Years spent in a hellish nightmare on a slab of stone had left her trying to remember what it was like to feel good again. And Hook, with all his enthusiasm and his experience and his oh-so-warm mouth, is definitely helping. He doesn’t treat her like a princess, he treats her like a woman; with his rough hands and wiry beard that leave her skin red and raw and desperate for more. For the love of her kingdom she gave up her life, she gave up being the princess she was destined to be. Aurora no longer feels the need to act like royalty after her sacrifice, not when it left her with nothing to show for it, and especially not when she’s being lifted to be pressed against a rock wall while a pirate has his way with her. This new start, she decides as the hook on his left hand delicately runs along the soft skin of her thigh, is going to leave her becoming a new woman - even if it’s the end of her.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina x Ruby: Effy's first word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence, three word drabble prompt.  
> [So Save Me (I'm Waiting) Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70298)

" _Shit._ "

Ruby holds her breath and waits, smiling bashfully at Regina while the young girl, who already looks so much like herself, sits between them on the mayor’s desk. Regina, in turn, sighs as the toddler holds her arms out to receive the attention she feels she’s earned from her new trick, murmuring happily when her mother complies and lifts her.

"I wasn’t watching my mouth."

"Evidently."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby x Regina : Difficult pregnant sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence, three word drabble prompt.

She’s never considered herself particularly vain – something about being able to turn into a snarling beast seems to take away whatever ego she might have had otherwise about her appearance, if cursed Ruby proved to be any evidence of that. But she hates being big, she’s found that much out; hates having to buy bigger clothes, hates being told she’s “glowing”, hates every complication being with child seems to bring in regards to her expanding waistline, especially the part that has bruised the self-confidence she’s always regarded as a particularly strong trait of her own.

Regina isn’t hindered though, not in the least when it comes to wanting Ruby and the werewolf’s vanity can’t remain broken for long with her around. Ruby’s expanded frame may require some working around, but the former Queen is nothing if not adaptable as she smiles against the back of Ruby’s shoulder, the hand that had snaked around the brunette’s hip having picked up a blindingly ambitious rhythm and leaving her with little doubt that her weight gain has changed the way Regina looks at her.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby x Regina: abroad, music, smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence, three word drabble prompt.

Whatever the French woman playing over the speakers is singing sounds beautiful but incredibly sad from what Ruby can tell. Regina is warmly pressed against her as they lean on the great stone rail that keeps them from falling into the Seine, the cool night air leaving them bundled in scarves and jackets but content enough to enjoy their night out. It’s humbling to see the thousands of lights stretch out over the Parisian skyline, something that seems far more magical than anything Ruby has seen in two lifetimes. She reaches over the cold stone to take Regina’s hand, feeling herself smile when she catches, out of the corner of her eye, Regina’s grin growing, though they both remain quiet. Just a werewolf and a witch amongst hundreds of tourists in the City of Lights.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina x Ruby: winter, hand-holding, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence, three word drabble prompt.

She doesn’t know why it’s such a surprise, really. Regina’s capacity to love is as deep as it is dark, but public displays of affection seem so out of place with the oh-so-stoic mayor who has ran their town for three decades with nothing but an icy glare in her eyes. Tonight, however, she’s not the mayor, she’s just Regina. Regina who manages to be shy, confident, closed off, and vulnerable all at once as her hand reaches to grasp Ruby’s during their quiet November stroll, her fingers uncertainly intertwining with the other woman’s as if she’s afraid the waitress will be unwilling. Ruby smiles and flexes her hand against the one that’s holding it, using her hold to tug Regina closer as the snow falls around them.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Snow

She’s not an idiot, she can see the way Snow looks at her with those longing glances Regina once saved for Daniel. The way her eyes glaze over as if she’s staring off into space, but she’s not. She’s staring at Regina. It was disgusting at first, the expanding affection Snow showed in order to get some in return from her increasingly distant stepmother. But Regina has found a way to make it work to her advantage. She always does.

They’re enjoying the peace of a quiet night when she decides to see how far her game will go, alone in the Queen’s chambers as they complete insufferable tasks meant for royalty – needlework, painting, other terribly boring things that nearly drive Regina to tears – when Snow’s impatience gets the best of her, rising from her chair to distract herself with something else. She ends up at Regina’s closet, fingers reverently pinching the material of a silk dress when the Queen steps up behind her, startling the girl.

"You would look so pretty in that, dear Snow," she coos as sweetly as she can, all too pleased to see the flush rise from Snow’s chest to her neck at the sudden closeness and the words.

"I’m afraid it would pale in comparison to how it looks on you," she whispers in return, dropping the fabric and taking a quarter turn. She’s grown into a pretty little thing, Regina can at least admit that much. Another mask for the girl to hide behind. She’s looking at her now with those large, imploring green eyes, searching her face for an answer to a question she hasn’t asked. The older woman reaches up and strokes her cheek softly, a move that doesn’t feel as calculated as she would like. Such a sweet girl. Such a waste.

Snow beats her to her plan, that impertinent little fool, not even giving Regina the pleasure of enacting it herself because of her blind impatience, reaching up to kiss her stepmother with teenage desperation. The pull for Regina to return it is too strong for the moment to allow her to revel in her minor victory, her body betraying her when the kiss turns into something akin to a genuine need for the intimacy she has so long been denied. But it’s still satisfying in its own way, to draw those desperate, pathetic little whimpers from the young woman’s throat as her cold hands curl around Regina’s neck to hold her in place.

She can’t kill the girl, not here where too many things could go wrong, and there’s a voice in the back of her head telling her she’ll never be able to finish the deed, but she buries it as she slams the Princess back into the stone wall and bruises those shiny lips until they’re blood red and begging for more. No, she can’t kill her – not  _yet_  – but she can ruin her. And that, she finds as clumsy hands paw at her dress, that will do for now.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Ruby

When her finger trails over the back of Ruby’s ear the girl all but melts into her hands, relenting her hold on the woman she has pushed up against the wall in the bathroom of her grandmother’s restaurant. Her gaudy makeup is smeared and that permanent Ruby smirk has disappeared in favour of falling open to allow a small gasp of breath betray the girl’s wanting. Regina doesn’t know what prompts her to slow the onslaught she had been enjoying, but the reaction is too much to not follow up. She pinches an earlobe between her thumb and forefinger, brushing it again and again to enjoy the result, feeling the young, taut body that’s pressed against hers shiver with each motion. This dalliance of hers has been as unexpected as the smile that tugs on the corner of her bruised lips, a surprise Regina doesn’t mind enjoying for once.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Snow

_Our home_. Regina could still hear Mary Margaret’s – oh, who was she kidding,  _Snow’s_  words. Enough pretences, enough fake names, she was born Snow and would die as Snow, even if Regina hadn’t intended on ever letting that happen in the other world. The castle still felt somewhat cold and impersonal without the servants milling about, and the scent of that green-skinned woman lingered on everything in her room, but Regina couldn’t help but admit that there was a peace here that she hadn’t expected to find amongst her old belongings.

She sat at her former vanity and ran a brush through her hair, exhausted from their trip back to the castle and the confrontation she had endured in its courtyard, jerking her head around at the sound of someone knocking at her door. The Queen knew who it was before raven hair became visible, darker than the shadows cast over the walls. It wasn’t surprising that the familiar setting would bring her back to this room, though Regina had to admit she assumed her Prince’s presence would delay it a day or two at the least. Or a night or two, to be more specific. Snow looked young once more, dressed down in a simple white nightgown, her hair pulled over one shoulder. Regina wondered if she did as well in her similar attire and state.

"Can’t sleep?" she asked, though it seemed superfluous as Snow walked into the room, her hands twisting into each other and her lower lip being gnawed on by nervous teeth. For all of her bravado, she was still that naive young girl when she stepped into that room. Still sweet and innocent despite the blood on her hands. Regina supposed she would never seem sweet and innocent ever again, not with the rivers of blood that had been brought on by her own.

She stood from her seat and walked closer to the younger woman, wondering how less than a decade could separate them and still leave her feeling so much older. Perhaps it was the phantom feel of an unwanted engagement ring on her finger. Snow stepped up to her, expression distraught and full of agony as her mouth opened and closed, floundering for her words. “I didn’t… I didn’t think it would be so hard… to come back here. This was my home.”

And Regina had taken it from her, along with the doting father who had filled it with so much love for his daughter. She supposed the other woman didn’t find too much comfort in knowing Regina had taken the same from herself. In this very room, no less. The Princess took another struggling breath. “I keep waiting to feel like this  _is_  home again but it’s… it’s not… And I can’t stop thinking about…” Her eyes closed and her words remained unsaid but Regina knew what was so hard to banish from her mind.

She couldn’t recall who started it if she tried, but chapped lips are pressing against pale red ones that taste like tears before Snow could take another shuddering gasp of air – either Regina’s attempt to comfort and console or Snow’s desperation getting the best of her as it had so many times before, but she didn’t suppose she’d ever be able to tell. The feeling of the younger woman backing her against the wall made her mind flashback vividly to the first night the enamoured Princess had been so eager to paw at Regina’s dress, while her stepmother in return desperately tried to remind herself what affection could feel like, no matter the source. This wouldn’t be a part of their history that they would ever share with anyone, certainly not one that would make its way into any book, but it was theirs nonetheless, every bit as much as this castle was.


End file.
